This invention relates to an improved faucet valve structure, and more specifically relates to an improved faucet valve which can be used with a water knob to control the flow of faucet water.
A prior art faucet valve is shown in FIG. 5, including a valve case 7, an insert 8, and a valve body 9. However, this kind of faucet valve has the following drawbacks:
1. The water knob used in the prior art has to be of a shape complementary to the top of the insert 8 in the center thereof. Moreoever, there has to be a protrusion on the water knob to cooperate with an arched protrusion 72 in order to control the flow of water. In the case that the water knob has no such a protrusion, then it cannot be used with the prior art valve.
2. After some period of time, or after the water knob is forced too excessively, the protrusion of the water knob and the arched protrusion will more or less be damaged, so that the whole water faucent set will be loosened.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.